The Prophecy
by Prus Orutura
Summary: AQW Medieval setting. Set in a place far from Lore, in the beautiful continent of Myth, where kingdoms and towns are protected by walls and hundreds of knights… but from what? Join four heroes on their journey to becoming legends, and fulfilling the "Prophecy".


So here it is! My first ever fanfiction! I am not a good writer and my English is not excellent either, so please bare with me. Anyways, enjoy! Plus Ultra! :]

  
  


* * *

  
  


"I'm going to become a knight someday!"  
  


It was a normal day in the beautiful Province of Newspire, where heroes are made, and children, born to fight. Everyone here is capable of defending themselves, trained from childhood until they can decide which path they will take…  


"Hold on everybody, be sure to keep your eyes open, 'cause this is going to be the ride of your life!" four children can be seen on the distance beside the Great River of Flowater, sitting on a handmade raft that barely fit all of them. They were ready to challenge the water ahead, especially the waterfalls that come after it. 

"Ready? Here we go!"

Reginald "Reign" Lightwise quickly cut the rope tying the raft using his dagger. The raft carried them slowly before speeding up as the river got wider. 

"Wooohoooo!"

They seemed to be having fun, until they could not see the water in front anymore. 

"Um, Reign? Shouldn't we be stopping by now?" Deromeo "Darius" Longsword's face can be described as 'worried'.

"This is the first time we will see what's below the river, what's beyond the falls! Besides, I know all of you are excited as well." Reign proudly stated.

Everyone except Reign shook their heads.

"Well, there is no turning back no-" It was Noerille "Lea" Thundergrasp who first noticed the sudden acceleration of their raft, indicating the first fall.

The first fall wasn't so bad, it was only a little less than 10ft (3m), but they all felt it, especially Wilhelm "Wisk" Blackburn who now has a crab above his head. The stream continued, fall after fall and surpisingly their makeshift boat is still in tact. 

"Prepare!" Reign leaned in front of the raft as he shouted.

"No, what are you doing? It's gonna make it faster!" Darius scolded.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

The last waterfall stood about 50ft (15.2m), and there is little to no chance that they will survive the impact even if they braced for it. It was again Lea who noticed, and still falling, she managed to cast a spell shield around all of them as their bodies hit the river once again.

"Argh!" "Ugh!" *Arcane Shield fades  
  


As the shield dissolved, the children found themselves floating on the shallow river apart from each other. Meanwhile, their raft was pretty much destroyed from the impact caused by the fall. As for Lea, she got carried safely to land.

Reign groaned. "Huh? I don't feel pain." He said as he came to his senses. "Where's Lea?"

"There!" Darius pointed to the nearby land. Quickly, they got up from the water and ran towards Lea, who is still unconscious.

"Lea? Are you alright?" Obviously worried, Reign placed his right hand on the side of her neck. As soon as he knew that she was still breathing, a fist landed on his face. "Urgh!"

"What were you thinking?! You nearly gotten ourselves killed!" Another punch was about to be thrown by Wisk but he was stopped by Darius. Before he could speak, a furious Reign cut him off.

"What was that for?! You wanted to explore too, right? To know more about the forest? You are just as curious as me!"

"Cut it out, you two!" Darius interrupted. "We were all curious, so shut up! We are all to blame here." He stopped to calm down then began to speak again. "Let's just get home first."

Wisk grunted. "Fine. I'm carrying her." He stated while looking at Lea. Wisk carefully lifted the girl into a piggyback ride and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's go." The three then raised their heads in unison to chant: "Join Bricksmith!" Light appeared on their feet as they materialized and disappeared.  


They found themselves in a busy area beside a big marketplace, where many people came to buy different kinds of needs like food, liquor, cigars, clothes, and other necessities. Other vendors sold furniture, vases, aquariums, picture frames, and other items that you would find in a house. There was a big wooden building, about three stories in height to be exact, called Gunyur's Tavern. To the left of the inn is a jewelry store, and to the right seemed to be the famous magic shop Extravaagant. There were other structures like restaurants, blacksmith's armory, the town hall, the church, and the library.

"Come on, we need to hurry!" Darius spoke up tilting his head to the direction they are headed. Reign took the lead and the others followed behind.

"I'm glad we are here already, this place is far better than that forest you're so fond of." Wisk began.  
  


All Wisk said was true, the state of Bricksmith is better than simple greenery. From the blocks of stone arranged in a pattern forming a road, to the glorious statue of King Ernesto, and the sizeable amount of trees surrounding the vicinity, the man-made stone region stood proud inside the protective walls. But Reign was not interested in any of that.  
  


"Shut up!" Reign growled. "I saw something in that forest that caught my eye."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not worth it. So just give up instead of wasting your time and energy in nothing." Wisk commented.

"So what do I do then? Just remain here living inside these walls without knowing that there's something else out there? Like hell I would!" The brown haired boy demanded.

They stopped on their tracks when they arrived at a familiar household, the Thundergrasps. Although this place was not unknown to them, it still made the group nervous for two main reasons, one being the fact that a boy is carrying their unconscious daughter on his back, and the other was the man that gave each one of them chills was in the other side of the door, probably waiting. Lea's mother wasn't that terrifying though, it was her father with the cold attitude. Mrs. Forceway-Thundergrasp was kind-hearted and welcoming while her husband is very overprotective to his family.  
  


Wisk gulped at the sight of the door slowly opening. He knew they'd be in trouble. Grand trouble. 

The door opened to reveal a woman in her late thirties dressed in a dandelion simple dress, with golden locks- almost gray although it wasn't because of age, but more of her power's effects on her. She looked at the teenagers with a warm smile before speaking. "Come inside."

The three boys sighed in relief as they entered the large and beautiful two story building that had pale yellow walls and was decorated mostly with different calm shades of blue. The floor was mostly made out of brown strongwood. As they walk down the hallway, Lea's mother broke the silence. 

"So," She began. "I suppose you did it again, didn't you Reign?" The boy felt shame crawl to his face as he admitted.

"I did. I'm very sorry Mrs. Thundergrasp, I just got so excited that I- I didn't know what went over me. Please forgive me." Reign nervously answered.

"No, I should be thanking you, actually." Reign quickly lifted his head in confusion on her reply. "I wanted my daughter to spend more time with her friends." She said calmly. "I don't want her to feel locked up in our home, I know she doesn't want that."

"I'm glad that you forgive me but, I still need to say sorry because I put her life in danger." He said, shaking a little bit.

"Danger? Oh no she is in no danger, I know what caused this. It's because her body couldn't handle the spell she used." The lady looked at Lea before voicing again. "Let's go, we need to wake her up don't we? Could you kindly bring her to the living room while I get something?" Mrs. Thundergrasp glanced at Wisk with a smile.

"O-Oh sure." Was all the purple-haired boy can manage. The blonde then woman went up the steps while the others hurried off to the living room.

The living room was quite spacious and has the same design as the other rooms, although this had more decorations in it. There is an unlit fireplace sitting at the far end of the room and a large, brown L-shaped sofa facing its direction. On the opposite side, there is a tall shelf filled with different books mostly about studying and magic. The ceiling had a bright chandelier that had small, glistening lightning bolts on its tips that seemed to float and revolve magically around the room. The floor had a nice silver carpet that almost covered the space around them. Wisk gently lowered Lea on the sofa and looked around the massive room to distract himself. The other two stood on either side of Lea, as if they were guarding her, patiently waiting.

Soon after, the tall lady came back, along with her staff that had a round, floating orb at its tip. She then spoke delicately. "Now, step aside please…"

* * *

  
  


There! My first chapter complete! Sorry to leave you all hanging but I'll make sure to keep this fic updated. Stay tuned for updates for the meantime. Thanks for reading, Plus Ultra! :]


End file.
